


Stay with me

by m00nlight_shad0w12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Erwins dream, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manga chapter 72, Smut, eruri - Freeform, my version of events in the chapter, why didn't he break his legs?, writing this was painful
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight_shad0w12/pseuds/m00nlight_shad0w12
Summary: The expedition to retake wall Maria is about to start and Levi has his own doubts about his commander participating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my version of ch72 in the manga or episode 12 of season 3 of the anime.  
I already published this story on Wattpad a while ago, but I want to move my stuff here to Ao3 step by step. Also thinking about translating this to English but my language skills might suck too much.  
Always glad to hear what you guys think about my story but for now have fun reading.

Die späte Nachmittagssonne warf ihre letzten wärmenden Strahlen in den viel zu stickigen Raum.  
Um den niedrigen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saßen die sechs führenden Persönlichkeiten des Militärs in eine heiße Diskussion darüber verwickelt, welche Vorgehensweise sich am besten für die bevorstehende Expedition hinter die Mauern eignen würde.

Levi hatte sich etwas abseits von den anderen mit dem Stuhl gegen die Wand gesetzt und versuchte der Diskussion aufmerksam zu folgen.  
Er hatte sich noch nie als der große Stratege gesehen, welcher sich anmaßen würde, die Strategieplanungen in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken zu wollen.  
Er hörte sich lieber erst einmal an, was die anderen zu sagen hatten und würde sich auf das Urteil dieser fähigen Führungspersonen verlassen.  
Im Grunde genommen würde er sich auf das Urteil einer einzigen Person verlassen, so wie er es seit Jahren immer getan hatte.

Sein Blick schweifte über Hanji und die anderen Offiziere, hin zu diesem bestimmten Mann, der aufrecht am Kopfende des Tisches saß.  
Wie so oft, wenn sein Blick auf ihn fiel, konnte er nicht umhin und seine großgewachsene muskulöse Statur zu bewundern.  
Sein weiches blondes Haar, das wie immer perfekt frisiert saß und vor allem diese eisblauen Augen, die berechnend und analysierend von einem Gesprächsteilnehmer zum nächsten huschten.  
Ja, Erwin Smith war der Mann, dem Levi in jedem Punkt vertraute und bisher nicht ein einziges Mal enttäuscht worden war.  
Auch wenn Erwin manchmal ungewöhnliche Wege einschlug und vor größeren Opfern nicht zurückschreckte, um größere Ziele zu verfolgen, so hatte sich sein Handeln doch immer als so scharfsinnig und erfolgreich herausgestellt, wie es dieser Mann nun mal war.

So war es zumindest bis jetzt immer gewesen.  
Hätte Levi es nicht zweifelsohne gewusst, wäre bei der seitlichen Betrachtung des blonden Mannes, in seiner Anzugjacke, niemals aufgefallen, dass er seit der letzten Expedition nicht mehr ganz war.  
Zum Wohle der Menschheit hatte Erwin seinen eigenen Arm geopfert und vermutlich waren sie nur dadurch wieder erfolgreich zurückgekehrt.  
Dieser Mann machte vor keinen Opfern halt die nötig waren, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, das wusste Levi vermutlich besser wie kein anderer.  
Doch gerade weil die Situation heute eine andere war als sonst, machte sich Levi Sorgen. 

Gerade weil Erwin seinen Arm verloren hatte und einfach nicht mehr in derselben körperlichen Verfassung war wie zuvor.  
Und weil sein Wille, den verdammten Keller des Jäger Jungen zu erreichen dadurch nicht im Geringsten geschrumpft war.  
Im Gegenteil. Levi konnte das Funkeln in seinen schönen Augen erkennen, das heller als sonst erstrahlte, während die Gruppe darüber spekulierte, was wohl in dem Keller zu finden wäre.  
Levi wusste, dass Erwin so kurz davor stand zu erleben, wie sein großer Traum und persönlicher Antrieb hinter all seinen Handlungen, nun so zum Greifen nahe war.  
Und aus Erfahrung wusste Levi, dass sein Ziel so kurz vor Augen zu sehen, einen Mann leichtsinnig werden lassen konnte. Selbst einen Mann wie Erwin.

Levi spürte wie sich die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen noch mehr wie sonst vertiefte, als er nachdenklich das Gesicht verzog.  
Mit Sicherheit würden ihn die anderen wieder als schlecht gelaunt abstempeln, wie so oft, doch es war ihm egal.  
Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten. Seine Gedanken kreisten stattdessen weiter um sein ungutes Gefühl in Bezug auf Erwins Zustand und die anstehende Expedition.  
Levi selbst hatte in seiner Vergangenheit oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wie schnell etwas schief gehen konnte, besonders wenn man sich am meisten in Sicherheit wiegte. Er hatte in seinem Leben genug Menschen sterben sehen, die ihm wichtig waren.

Und er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht die Person sterben sehen, die ihm so viel bedeutete, wie er es vor seiner ersten Begegnung mit Erwin niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr seiner Kehle, während er so seinen Gedanken und Sorgen nachhing.  
Eben in diesem Moment erhob Erwin seine Stimme über die der anderen und verkündete, dass die Expedition am übernächsten Tag starten würde, und die Offiziere sich jeweils um ihre Divisionen zur Vorbereitung kümmern sollten.

Außerdem gestattete Erwin ein Festmahl für den Abend, um die Moral der Soldaten zu stärken und die Stimmung aufzulockern.  
In erwartungsvoller Vorfreude bei dem Gedanken an ein leckeres Essen, erhoben sich die Männer und Hanji schließlich lachend und scherzend von dem Tisch und machten sich daran den Raum zu verlassen.  
Auch Levi erhob sich von seinem Stuhl an der Wand und schritt als letzter der tratschenden Gruppe Menschen hinterher.

Erwin war auf seinem Stuhl am Kopfende sitzen geblieben und Levi konnte seinen Blick genau im Nacken spüren.  
Freudlos zog er seine Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben, als er spürte wie seine Haut unter dem Blick hinter ihm leicht zu kribbeln und zu brennen begann. Sein Verstand sagt ihm, dass er seinen Körper jetzt ignorieren musste und er sich stattdessen voll und ganz auf sein Vorhaben konzentrieren sollte, nämlich Erwin von dieser Mission abzuhalten.  
Hanji schritt als letzte vor ihm durch die halboffene Tür und blickte kurz über ihre Schulter zurück.

Sie musste Levis angespannte Miene bemerkt haben, denn sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und blickte etwas fragend.  
Levi wiederum versuchte ihr mit seinem stummen Blick flehend klar zu machen, dass sie ihre Klappe halten und einfach verschwinden solle.  
Und oh Wunder, man glaubt es kaum, Hanji tat genau das.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nickte sie Levi kurz verstehend zu und eilte schließlich den anderen hinterher.

Levi jedoch blieb in dem Raum zurück, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ließ die schwere Tür hinter sich mit einem leichten Fußtritt laut ins Schloss fallen.  
Er lehnte sich zurück an das dunkle Holz der Tür und der Blick seiner stahlgrauen Augen traf sogleich auf den eisblauen Blick des blonden Mannes am Ende des Tisches.  
Einen langen Moment versanken sie jeweils in dem Anblick des anderen und Levi konnte ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend nicht ignorieren.  
Gleichzeit spürte er deutlicher denn je den schweren Druck auf seiner Brust, der ihn schon seit Tagen plagte.  
Und jetzt, wo er endlich mal wieder alleine mit Erwin in einem Raum war, schien ihn dieser Druck schier zu erdrücken.  
Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und durchbrach die Stille mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Er schaffte es nicht weiter in die Augen des anderes zu blicken, weshalb er sich dafür entschied die Holzdielen vor sich zu studieren.  
Doch nur einen Moment später riss ihn Erwins tiefe beruhigende Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Levi." Die Art wie er seinen Namen aussprach löste erneut ein leichtes Flattern in Levis Magen aus.  
„Sag mir, was ist los mit dir?" Ein leichter Hauch von Sorge schwang in Erwins Stimme mit und Levi suchte nach Worten, wie er am besten beginnen sollte.  
Er war noch nie so der große Redner gewesen, das überließ er sonst immer lieber Erwin. Doch es führte schließlich kein Weg vorbei, an dem was ausgesprochen werden musste.

„Nunja", begann er also leicht zögerlich, „das mag etwas ungeduldig klingen, aber ich frage mich was wir machen werden, nachdem wir die Mauer Maria zurückerobert haben?"  
Wenn Levi etwas oder jemand auf den Sack ging, oder es darum ging sich gegen jemanden durchzusetzen, hatte er nie ein Problem gehabt, seinem Gegenüber seine Meinung offen ins Gesicht zu sagen, doch jetzt hier bei Erwin war es etwas anderes.  
Er wusste nicht wie er das Thema am besten anschneiden sollte und blickte weiter unsicher zu Boden, während er auf Erwins Reaktion wartete. 

„Danach? Ich schätze mal, wir werden vermutlich zunächst einen Verteidigungsplan ausarbeiten, und- es scheint jemanden auf der anderen Seite zu geben, der uns gerne von den Titanen gefressen sehen würde. Also werden wir versuchen unsere Gegner und weitere Bedrohungen zu eliminieren... Und die Frage danach wer diese Personen sind, führt uns zu besagtem Keller in Eren Jägers Elternaus. Es wird sich also alles nach dem Keller entscheiden."  
Bei Erwins letzten Worten blickte Levi schließlich auf und versuchte den Stich in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren.  
Genau das war das Problem, dieser Keller und Erwins ungebrochener Wille, ebendiesen zu erreichen. Wie sollte er es am besten formulieren?  
Er entschied sich für den Weg, den er am besten kannte - den direkten.

„Dir ist klar, weshalb ich dir diese Fragen stelle, Erwin? Weil ich nicht sicher weiß, ob du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch immer am Leben bist?"  
Er schluckte einmal und es schmerzte ihn, diese Möglichkeit überhaupt laut auszusprechen, doch es musste sein, deshalb fuhr er fort.  
„Du kannst deinen Körper nicht mehr so benutzen wie früher... So wie du jetzt aussiehst bist du nicht mehr als Titanenfutter."  
Seine Worte kamen ihm deutlich härter aus dem Mund, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
Er sah, wie nun Erwin leicht den Kopf senkte und den Tisch vor sich in Augenschein nahm, während Levi weitersprach.

„Erwin, lass Hanji die Führung der Truppen übernehmen. Ich werde keine Extralasten übernehmen, um mich um dich zu kümmern. Bleib einfach hier und warte auf die guten Nachrichten."  
Sein Tonfall war nun deutlich dringlicher geworden und Levi wusste, dass Erwin der flehende Unterton mit Sicherheit nicht entging. Doch er war noch nicht am Ende.  
„Ich werde den anderen sagen, dass ich dich so lange bedrängt habe, bis du nachgegeben und mit zugestimmt hast... Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das genau das was ich auch vorhabe zu tun. Also bitte Erwin, sag mir dass du hier bleibst!"  
Levi atmete schwer aus, als er geendet hatte. So einen langen Monolog hatte er selten von sich gegeben.

Erwin saß nach wie vor in einer für ihn untypischen, leicht gebeugten Körperhaltung da.  
Levi wusste, dass ihm der Wahrheitsgehalt von Levis Worten sehr wohl bewusst war. Und gerade diese Tatsache, machte Erwins nächste Reaktion umso schmerzhafter.  
Erwins Blick wurde einen Augenblick nachdenklich, während er offensichtlich irgendwelchen fernen Gedanken nachhing. Als sich ihre Blicke erneut trafen, wusste Levi noch bevor Erwin sprach, wie seine Antwort ausfallen würde und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Erwin bei den Opfern zum Wohle der Menschheit, auch vor sich selber nicht haltmachen würde und er hatte Erwin dafür immer zutiefst bewundert.  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf resigniert zurück an die hölzerne Tür, während er den Worten des Mannes, der ihm so viel bedeutete, lauschte.  
„Nein Levi, das kann ich nicht tun. Die Befehlskette wird wie immer sein. Wenn ich nicht mehr führen kann, wird Hanji übernehmen. Und wenn Hanji nicht mehr führen kann, wird der nächste Untergeordnete es tun. Ich gebe ja zu, dass diese Mission sich als besonders schwierig gestalten könnte, allerdings ist sie von äußerster Wichtigkeit für die gesamte Menschheit. Ich habe alles dafür getan und durchgeplant, damit diese Expedition ein Erfolg wird. Würde ich sie nicht selber anführen, würde eine geringere Wahrscheinlichkeit auf ihren Erfolg bestehen, deshalb-"  
Levi schnalzte einmal leise genervt mit der Zunge. Wollte Erwin es einfach nicht begreifen? Oder war es ihm egal?

„Ja Erwin, du hast Recht. Die Operation könnte scheitern. Und wenn du ins Gras beißt, während wir auf der Mission sind, sind wir vermutlich auch geliefert. Versteh doch, du stellst dich den Titanten viel wirkungsvoller entgegen und tust mehr Sinnvolles für die Menschheit, wenn du einfach hier sitzt und Pläne schmiedest. Mehr musst du nicht tun."  
Erwin blickte ihn an und seufzte nun seinerseits. Levi spürte wie auch der blonde Mann zu kämpfen hatte, doch er hielt seine Ideal nun mal immer an erster Stelle.  
„Das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte er. „Ich kann am meisten bewirken, in dem ich die Operation vor Ort leite, und-"  
Levi hatte genug davon, sich das anzuhören. Seine Geduld war nun definitiv am Ende angelangt.

Erwin musste doch nun einmal einsehen, dass alle seine Handlungen ‚zum Wohle der Menschheit' an diesem Punkt zu weit führten.  
Niemand verlangte von Erwin, sich selber zu opfern.  
Levi ganz bestimmt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Der Druck auf seiner Brust wurde schier unerträglich bei diesem Gedanken und er spürte wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, bei dem Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Halt Erwin. Stop, stop! Wenn du mir noch eine von deinen noblen Ausreden entgegen wirft, dann brech ich dir beide Beine."  
Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte streckte Levi Erwin seine Hand bekräftigend entgegen. Am liebsten wäre er direkt hinüber zu Erwin gelaufen, doch er wusste dass es besser war diesen Abstand zu halten.  
Das hier war ein ernstes Gespräch und zu schnell würde er von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt werden, würde er direkt vor Erwin stehen.  
„Ich werde mich bemühen, sie so zu brechen, dass sie später wieder einfach zusammenwachsen können. Aber ich muss sicherstellen, dass du während der Operation hier bleibst, Erwin. Während dieser Zeit auf Toilette zu gehen, wird sicher nicht leicht werden-." ‚-Aber du wirst leben.‘, fügte er in Gedanken verzweifelt hinzu.

Er versuchte alles Flehende in diese Aussagen zu legen, sein letzter Versuch, Erwin irgendwie umzustimmen.  
Auch wenn der tiefe Schmerz der düsteren Vorahnung in seinem Herzen ihm sagte, dass er Erwin wohl nicht umstimmen können würde. Sonst wäre er vermutlich nicht Erwin.  
Aber er musste es versuchen. Niemals würde er es sich verzeihen, wenn er nicht alles Erdenkliche unternommen hätte, um ihn gesund zu halten, um ihn bei sich zu behalten.  
Erwins Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schmunzelnden Lächeln und sein angenehmer Bariton erklang, so wie Levi es zu hören liebte.

„Mein lieber Levi... Das wäre wohl wirklich was. Du hast ja Recht... Vielleicht wäre es für diesen störrischen, verwundeten Soldaten hier wirklich am besten, die Frontlinien zu vermeiden.  
Aber weißt du-", Erwins Blick hatte sich während er sprach wieder auf die Tischplatte gesenkt, doch nun richtete er sich wieder auf und suchte Levis Blick mit seinen funkelnden Augen.  
„Ich muss einfach dort sein, Levi. Für diesen Moment, wenn wir die Wahrheit über unsere Welt erfahren werden."  
Einen ganzen Augenblick hing dieser intensive Blick zwischen ihnen und Levi verspürte den Drang einfach zu seinem Kommandanten zu laufen und ihn auf Knien anzuflehen, es nicht zu tun. Doch das tat er nicht.

Stattdessen musste er weiter fragen, er musste es mit eigenen Ohren aus Erwins Mund hören. „Es ist also so wichtig für dich? Wichtiger, als deine Beine?"  
Levi suchte nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Zweifel in den Augen des anderen, irgendwas womit er arbeiten konnte.  
„Ja", war Erwins klare Antwort.

„Und ist es dir auch wichtiger, als der Sieg der Menschheit?" Levi wusste, dass er diese Frage niemals vor anderen Anwesenden gestellt hätte, doch er musste es wissen.  
Er musste seine tiefe Befürchtung bestätigt hören, dass Erwin, um nichts in der Welt von seinem Vorhaben abgebracht werden konnte. Nicht mal von ihm. 

„Ja", war Erwins Antwort auch diesmal.  
Klar und deutlich, während sich die beiden weiter über die Distanz hin in die Augen blickten. Und es tat weh. Es tat so unglaublich weh, zu sehen dass dieser Mann seinen einen Traum über alles andere stellte.

Und egal, wie sehr Levis Herz bei dieser Antwort auch schmerzte, so wusste er auch, dass es nichts, absolut nichts daran änderte, dass Erwin SEINE höchste Priorität war.  
Er würde seine Entscheidung akzeptieren und diesem Mann weiter folgen, bis zum bitteren Ende.  
Levi stieß sich leicht von der Tür ab und wandte sich betrübt ab. „Ja, ich verstehe Erwin... Ich werde mein Vertrauen in deine Entscheidung setzen."  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah, er wie Erwins eiserner Blick auf ihm lag, als er sich zum Gehen wendete.

Der Blick des anderen bohrte sich wieder schwer in seinen Rücken und er senkte seinen schmerzenden Blick zu Boden.  
Noch bevor Levi die Klinke der Tür berühren konnte, ertönte die samtig tiefe Stimme erneut.  
„Levi-", sprach Erwin seinen Namen, wie er ihn nie zu vor aus dem Mund des Blonden gehört hatte.

Leicht erschaudernd blickte der kleine schwarzhaarige Mann auf und sah einen tiefen Schmerz in Erwins Gesicht, wie er ihn sonst nie zeigte.  
Levi seufzte auf, als er das Gefühl hatte endlich wieder hinter die Maske des Mannes blicken zu können, hinter der sich Erwin nun schon wieder viel zu lange versteckt hatte.  
Die wenigen Male, die er wirklich hinter die Fassade seines Kommandanten hatte blicken können, konnte er vermutlich an einer Hand abzählen.  
Und diesen Schmerz, wie er ihn jetzt in Erwins Augen ablesen konnte, sah er zum ersten Mal.

Seit der letzten Expedition, seit Erwin seinen rechten Arm verloren hatte, war er ihm gegenüber so oft seltsam unnahbar gewesen.  
Noch mehr, als sonst. Und Levi hatte geahnt, dass es mit dem immer näher rückenden Ziel des Kellers und des großen Geheimnisses darin zu tun haben musste.  
Er tauchte ein, in das tiefe Blau der Augen des Mannes am Ende des Tisches und hatte das Gefühl beinahe alles um sich herum vergessen zu können. Beinahe.  
Sein Herz macht einen Satz, als Erwins Züge sanfter wurden und er auf seinem Stuhl umherrutschte.

„Komme zu mir, Levi.", sprach der blonde Mann nun mit seiner tiefen Samtstimme und blickte Levi weiter auffordernd in die Augen.  
Eine leicht kribbelnde Woge erfasste den schwarzhaarigen Mann, als er schließlich stumm nickte und spürte, wie seine Beine ihn beinahe automatisch hinüber zu dem Tisch und seinem Kommandanten trugen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me hear what you think. The final and smuttier part 2 will be added soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Beide schwiegen, als Levi schließlich vor Erwin zum Stehen kam.  
Es bedurfte keiner Worte für die intime Stimmung, die sich nun von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr zwischen ihnen aufbaute.  
Das Kribbeln in Levis Bauch beflügelte ihn und verwandelte den Druck auf seiner Brust in einen süß ziehenden Schmerz.  
Oh, wie hatte er diese Momente vermisst?

Nie hatten Erwin und er definiert, oder wirklich offen darüber gesprochen, was das zwischen ihnen war.  
Es war einfach passiert, hatte sich seit ihres schwierigen Kennenlernens langsam entwickelt und manchmal, in den viel zu seltenen privaten Momenten die sie teilen konnten, ließen sie sich darauf ein.  
Doch seit der letzten Expedition hatte sich etwas verändert.  
Die Leichtigkeit, die ihr Arrangement so oft erfüllt hatte war fort. Ihre Situation war ernster denn je, und Levi wusste, dass auch Erwin dies mehr als bewusst war.  
Er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, sich weiter hinter den eigenen Mauern zu verstecken. Er selbst war ja oft genug ein Meister darin.  
Doch jetzt schien sich Erwin endlich wieder bereit zu fühlen, Levi mit hinter diese Mauern zu lassen und Levi das zu geben, wonach er sich verzehrte.  
Erwins hob seine verbliebene Hand und strich Levi sanft über die Wange hinab zu seinem Kinn, welches er schließlich zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und Levis Gesicht seinem ein gutes Stück näher brachte.

„Levi", seine Stimme klang sanft und tief und hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Levis aufgewühltes Inneres.  
Angenehme Schauer zogen sich bei dem Klang über seinen Nacken.  
„Du weiß, wie schwer es mir fällt, dich hinter diese größeren Ziele anzustellen. Unser Handeln beeinflusst die Zukunft und das Schicksal der Menschheit, das müssen wir uns immer wieder vor Augen führen. Und so sehr es mich auch schmerzt, aber das war und ist immer mein Antrieb gewesen. Herauszufinden, was hinter all dem steckt, wie es wirklich um die Menschheit steht."  
Während Erwin sprach, fuhr er mit dem Daumen immer wieder sanft über Levis weiche blasse Haut, um schließlich die Linie seiner Unterlippe nachzufahren.  
Als er weiter sprach, zog er den kleineren Mann sanft zu sich heran.

Levi war stehend kaum größer, als sein sitzender Commander und ließ sich widerstandslos an die Schulter des älteren Mannes ziehen.  
Er schlang die Arme um den muskulösen Oberkörper und sog tief den so vertrauten und geliebten Duft an der Halsbeuge ein.  
Erwin strich fürsorglich durch Levis glattes Haar und fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen sanft über die kurzen Stoppeln in Levis Nacken.  
„Erwin", seufzte Levi leise an die warme Haut vor seinem Mund. Erwin hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, während er mit beruhigender Stimme weiter sprach.  
„Wir leben in einer harten Welt Levi, und ich wünschte es wäre anders. Ich wünschte das mit uns wäre anders. Ich sehe doch wie sehr du leidest und ich sage dir mein Kleiner, es zerreißt mich innerlich."  
Levi ließ diese Anspielung auf seine Größe über sich ergehen und atmete tief ein. Erwins Worte schmerzten und waren gleichzeitig Balsam für seine Seele.  
Er konnte nicht in Worte fassen was er empfand, darin war er einfach noch nie gut. Er drückte sich lieber durch Taten aus.  
Sanft presste Levi seine Lippen gegen die heiße Haut und verteilten kleine Küsse auf Erwins Hals.

Der Blonde vergrub sein Gesicht in Levis Haar und sog tief die Luft ein, während er ihn enger an sich drückte.  
„Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach den Moment genießen.", brummte er leise gegen Levis Kopfhaut und löste damit ein Prickeln auf seiner Haut aus.  
„Das können wir, Erwin.", erwiderte Levi und überbrückte nun die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen, in dem er sich langsam breitbeinig auf Erwins Schoß schwang und seinen zierlichen Körper gegen den muskulösen Mann drückte.

Mit seinen Lippen fuhr er nun Erwins Linien an seinem Hals entlang, hinab zu dem leicht geöffneten Hemd des Commanders.  
Er ließ sich viel Zeit, deutlich mehr als sonst und wunderte sich selber über diese zärtliche Geste seinerseits.  
Vorsichtig tänzelte er dabei mit seiner Zunge über die Haut und verwöhnte Erwin mit seinen Lippen.  
Er konnte sich nicht erklären weshalb, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er heute jeden Millimeter dieses Mannes genießen, um diesen intimen Moment in Erinnerung zu behalten.  
Wer wusste schon, was auf der Expedition geschehen würde, sie waren alle immer in Gefahr. Und diesmal ganz besonders, wie sein Bauch es ihm mitteilte. Doch jetzt wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, er schob die finsteren Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl der Wärme, welches Erwins Nähe in ihm auslöste.  
Während Levi Erwins Hals und Brustbereich mit seinem Mund verwöhnte, strich ihm der große Mann immer wieder sanft über den Rücken und zog leichte Kreise in seinem Nacken.  
Er kam Levi jedoch seltsam zurückhaltend vor. Und dann begriff er.

Erwin war bestimmt noch nicht an seine Ein-Arm Situation gewöhnt und es musste ihm seltsam vorkommen, Levi nicht mehr wie gewohnt fest in den Griff nehmen zu können.  
Also hob Levi seinen Kopf von Erwins Hals und richtete sich ein Stück auf, um dem Mann in die Augen zu blicken.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Levi versuchte all seine Zuneigung in diesen Blick zu legen.  
Mit den Fingern fuhr er nun spielerisch über Erwins Brust, seinen Bauch und hinab in seinen Lendenbereich, um schließlich sanft über die leichte Ausbeulung unter dem Stoff von Erwins Hose zu streichen.

Währenddessen ließ er seinen Commander nicht einen Moment aus den Augen und schluckte einmal als sich die Worte auf seine Zunge legten, die ihm nur schwer über die Lippen kommen wollten.  
Es war beinahe ein Flüstern und seine Stimme klang ihm seltsam fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren.  
„Erwin, habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du ein unglaublicher Mann bist?"  
Levi studierte das edle Gesicht seines Commanders und musste kurz trocken auflachen, denn natürlich hatte er das noch nie gesagt.  
„Lass uns diesen Moment genießen, wer weiß was uns hinter den Mauern erwarten wird."

Während er sprach intensivierte er den Druck auf die stetig wachsende Beule unter seinen Fingern. „Lass mich heute bei dir sein und dich in mir spüren, Erwin. Ich will dich."  
Er biss sich einmal leicht auf die Unterlippe und näherte sich mit seinem Mund Erwins vollen, leicht offen stehenden Lippen.  
„Und lass mich die Arbeit übernehmen und dich alten verkrüppelten Mann ein wenig verwöhnen."

Er hauchte gegen Erwins Wange und blickte immer noch in die eisblauen Augen, die seinen nun so nahe waren.  
Erwins Mund verzog sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln, doch in seinen Augen konnte Levi eine wachsende Lust erkennen, die seinen Blick leicht verdunkelte.  
Levi senkte den Blick durch seine dichten Wimpern nun auf die Lippen vor ihm und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter.  
Weich trafen ihre Münder zunächst aufeinander, sich erst noch an die Situation gewöhnend, nach dem ihr letzter Kuss doch bereits viel zu lange zurücklag.  
Doch schnell wurden die Bewegungen intensiver und ihre Zungen trafen in einem leidenschaftlichen Duell aufeinander.

Levi stöhnte leise in den Kuss, als Erwins Hand mit festem Griff durch seine Haare fuhr und fordernd seinen Nacken massierte.  
Der kleinere Mann begann seine Hüften leicht kreisend auf Erwins zu bewegen und spürte, wie sich das brennende Verlangen in seiner Mitte ausbreitete.  
Erwins harte Ausbeulung unter dem Stoff rieb dabei sanft gegen seine eigene rasch wachsende und entlockte ihnen beiden leise stöhnenden Seufzer.  
Mit der wachsenden Lust steigerte sich das Verlangen, in dem immer stürmischer werdenden Kuss.  
„Ahh, Levi", stöhnte Erwin und japste kurz nach Luft. Levi nahm ein wenig Abstand und löste sich aus dem Kuss, wobei ein kleiner Speichelfaden zwischen ihnen entstand.  
Er drückte Erwin noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich langsam weiter nach unten gleiten ließ, dabei Küsse auf Erwins Oberkörper verteilend und mit seinen Fingern über den muskulösen Körper streichend.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf den Knien zwischen Erwins Beinen nieder und fuhr mit seinen Händen über den Stoff von Erwins Hemd, unter dem er den trainierten Bauch ertasten konnte.  
Seine Finger wanderten weiter hinab und er strich mit sanftem Druck über die Oberschenkel, deren Innenseiten und bis hin zu Erwins Schritt.  
Er blickte noch einmal auf, in den bereits lustverhangenen Blick seines Commanders, bevor ihn dieser mit sanftem Druck in Levis schwarzem Haar hinab zwischen seine Beine schob.  
Mit den Zähnen streifte Levi spielerisch über die Ausbeulung und entlockte Erwin ein brummiges Stöhnen.

Er spielte noch ein wenig mit seiner Zunge, bevor seine schnellen Finger schließlich den Hosenbund öffneten und er den Stoff samt der Unterwäsche darunter soweit hinunter zog, so dass Erwins großes steifes Glied heraussprang.  
Levi warf Erwin noch einen verführerischen Blick durch halbgesenkte Lider zu, bevor er mit der Zunge einmal die komplette Länge von den Hoden bis zur Spitze entlang leckte und schließlich vorsichtig an der Eichel zu saugen begann.

Erwins Finger vergruben sich beinahe schmerzhaft in Levis Haar und der jüngere Mann hörte zufrieden, wie Erwin stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken legte.  
Ohne Zurückhaltung schob er sich Erwins bestes Stück nun soweit es ging in den Mund und spürte, wie das heiße Fleisch an seinen Rachen stieß.  
So geschickt, wie Levi im Kampf mit den Waffen umging, so wusste er auch in dieser Situation was zu tun war.

Unter vollem Einsatz seiner Zunge und seiner Lippen verwöhnte er Erwin nach aller Kunst und nahm die stöhnenden Geräusche seines Commanders zufrieden zur Kenntnis.  
Seine Finger gruben sich dabei immer weiter in Erwins Oberschenkel, während der Druck von Erwins Hand auf seinem Kopf immer fordernder wurde.  
Der blonde Mann presste Levi tiefer als zuvor auf seinen pulsierenden Schwanz und Levi geriet sehr nah an seinen Würgereflex.  
Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er spürte die Not nach Luft in seiner Kehle.

Doch gleichzeitig verstärkte sich das Brennen in seinem Schritt und das Kribbeln in seiner Brust, wenn er an die Lust dachte, die Erwin gerade verspüren musste.  
Sein Ziel war es, seinem Commander zu zeigen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete, und wenn er es schon nicht mit Worten sagen konnte, dann wenigstens mit Taten.  
Und dafür ließ er sich auch liebend gerne von ihm benutzen.

Als Erwin ihn wieder mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von dem vor Speichel und Lusttropfen glänzenden Schwanz zog, keuchte Levi japsend nach Luft und leckte sich über die feuchten Lippen.  
Durch glasige Augen blickte er hoch zu dem blonden Adonis und versuchte keuchend wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Erwin", stöhnte er leise, „Ich will deinen geilen Schwanz tief in mir spüren, bitte nimm mich jetzt."

Auch Erwins Atem ging deutlich unregelmäßiger und auf seine Wangen hatte sich ein leicht rosiger Ton gelegt.  
„Levi", schmunzelte Erwin mit rauer Stimme, die seine Lust nicht verstecken konnte. „Du wirst dein schmutziges Mundwerk wohl auch nie loswerden, oder?"  
„Natürlich nicht, Commander", gab Levi keck zurück und richtete sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf.  
„Hol das Öl, da drüben in der Kommode", wies Erwin seinen Untergebenen an und nickte mit dem Kopf in die besagt Richtung, während er mit seiner Hand einmal über Levis Rücken, hinab zu seinem Hintern fuhr.

Levi tat wie ihm geheißen und entnahm den kleineren Behälter der Schublade, bevor er sich Erwin wieder zuwandte.  
Der blonde Mann hatte seine Hose mittlerweile noch ein Stück weiter hinunter gezogen und streckte seine Hand nach Levi aus, um ihn wieder an sich heranzuziehen.  
Levi stellte das Gefäß vorsichtig auf dem Tisch hinter ihm ab und öffnete sich mit schnellen Bewegungen seine Hose, um diese samt Unterwäsche zu Boden gleiten zu lassen.  
Sein eigenes pochendes Glied verlangte nun bereits seit Minuten nach Aufmerksamkeit und von seiner anfänglichen Geduld war nun nicht mehr viel übrig.  
Er spürte Erwins musternden Blick auf sich ruhen, was ihm sein zuckender Schwanz freudig quittierte.

Rasch ließ er sich wieder kniend auf dem Schoß des Mannes nieder und drängte seine Lippen stürmisch auf die des anderen.  
Das Feuer der Leidenschaft entbrannte erneut zwischen ihnen und leise stöhnend rieben sie ihre Glieder aneinander.  
Levi stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf Erwins hitziger Brust ab, während die Hand seines Commanders schließlich die Rundungen seiner Pobacken fand und diese sanft zu kneten begann.  
Levi stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und rollte seine Hüften bereits vor wachsender Erregung in Erwins Griff.  
„Erwin", stöhnte er sehnsuchtsvoll, „Bitte fick mich einfach."

Erwin brummte tief zur Bestätigung und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um seine Finger in das Öl einzutauchen.  
„Spreiz deine Pobacken für mich, Levi", gab er nun in rauem Befehlston von sich und glitt mit seinen Fingern zwischen Levis Beine.  
„Ja, Commander.", antwortete Levi brav und reckte seinen Hintern Erwins Hand entgegen.  
Er stöhnte auf, als die Finger mit dem warmen Öl auf seine Haut trafen und Erwin leicht massierend seinen Muskelring umspielte, bevor er mit einem Finger leicht gegen den Eingang drückte und schließlich in Levi eindrang.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen entrang sich Levis Kehle, als der süße Schmerz seinen Körper durchzog. Oh ja, das war genau das was er jetzt brauchte.  
Levi wollte den Druck in seiner Brust vergessen, das drohende Unheil beiseiteschieben und sich einfach gehen lassen.  
Er stöhnte auf, als der Finger sich tiefer in ihn schob und Erwin rhythmisch seine Wände zu massieren begann.  
Erwins Lippen trafen wieder fordern auf seine und Levi stöhnte laut in den Kuss, als Erwin nach und nach den zweiten und den dritten Finger in ihn einführte.  
Levi wand sich vor Lust und schob sich den Fingern weiter entgegen, die seinen Eingang nun ausgiebig dehnten.  
Die Ungeduld packte ihn erneut und Levi leckte und biss Erwin sanft auf die Unterlippe, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er bereit war.  
Seine Hände fuhren hinab zu Erwins Glied und er pumpte es ein paar Mal mit der Hand, bevor Erwin ihm schließlich seine Finger entzog, um Levi stattdessen seitlich zu stabilisierten, während dieser sich platzierte.

Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen blickte Levi Erwin stöhnend in die lustgetränkten Augen, während er sich langsam auf das Glied sinken ließ und das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins ihn übermannte.  
„Ahhh Levi, du bist immer so eng", keuchte Erwin, als sich seine Finger in Levis Schulter krallten.  
Dieser wiederum biss sich stöhnend auf die Lippe, als er schließlich bis zum Anschlag auf Erwins Schoß saß, vollkommen ausgefüllt.  
Erwin beugte sich lächelnd zu ihm nach vorne und bedeckte Levis Wange mit kleinen Küssen hin, bis zu seinem Ohr.  
„Weißt du, wie unglaublich sexy du auf meinem Schoß aussiehst, Levi? Jetzt beweg dich und lass deinen Commander mehr von diesen bezaubernden Tönen aus deinem Mund hören.", hauchte er schließlich gegen Levis Gehörmuschel und biss ihm anschließend neckisch in das weiche Ohrläppchen.

Levi keuchte auf bei diesen Worten und setzte sich schließlich langsam in Bewegung. Leicht mit den Hüften kreisend hob und senkte er sich auf Erwins Schoß, wobei er sich, an die Hüften seines Commanders krallend, abstützte.  
Zunächst noch zögerlich, doch dann immer schneller bewegte er sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus und blickte laut stöhnend zu Erwin auf.  
„Die anderen werden dich hören", schmunzelte Erwin zwischen zwei keuchenden Atemzügen. „Das ist mir scheißegal-, sollen sie es doch alle wissen-, E-erwin. Ich will jetzt- ahh- Ich will jetzt nicht an die Welt da-ah draußen denken."

Er keuchte auf, bei jedem taktvollen Auf- und Abgleiten, mit dem das mächtige Glied ihn ausfüllte.  
„Ahhh, ja genau da!", rief Levi plötzlich keuchend auf und seufzte stöhnend auf, als dieser eine Punkt in ihm mit jedem Stoß mehr stimuliert wurde.  
Levi war seinem Höhepunkt unglaublich nah und hörte an Erwins immer unregelmäßiger werdender Atmung, dass auch bei ihm nicht mehr viel fehlte.  
„H-halte noch ein wenig durch, Levi.", keuchte Erwin packte mit seiner Hand fest in Levis Haarschopf, um ihn zu sicher heranzuziehen und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Levi ritt ihn weiter in schnellem Tempo und stöhnte mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern gegen Erwins Mund.

„Oh Levi", stöhnte Erwin, „du bist ahh- Ich-"  
Er lässt von Levis Kopf ab und umschließt schließlich endlich Levis Glied mit seiner Hand. „Komm für mich, Levi. Komm für mich und zeig mir deinen wunderschönen Gesichtsausdruck, während du meinen Namen rufst."  
Seine große Hand glitt auf und ab und ließ Levi unter der Berührung laut aufstöhnen. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
Zuckend und laut „Ahh-Erwin", stöhnend kam Levi heiß in der Hand seines Commanders.

Er spürte, wie sich sein Muskelring um Erwins Glied zusammenzog und er sich noch ein paar letzte Male auf und ab bewegte, um das Gefühl von Erwin ausgefüllt zu sein, zu genießen.  
Erwin stöhnte auf bei der plötzlichen Enge, die ihn umschloss und Levi spürte, wie sich Erwins heißer Saft in ihm ergoss.  
Levi ritt seinen heftig keuchenden Commander durch den Orgasmus und sackte schließlich erschöpft an seiner Brust zusammen.  
Erschöpft, aber glücklich nach diesem intensiven Rausch, blickte Levi dem blonden Mann tief in die eisblauen Augen, die nun ein zufriedenes Funkeln in sich trugen.  
Er wünschte, er könnte für immer einfach nur in diese Augen schauen und sich darin verlieren.

Schließlich bemerkte er Erwins Hand, die immer noch zwischen ihnen ruhte, und genauso wie ihre Unterkörper voll mit Levis Sperma waren.  
Levi runzelte kurz die Stirn und zog schließlich ein sauberes Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Tasche, um die Sauerei wenigstens grob zu entfernen.  
Er strich sanft über Erwins Finger und küsste seinen Handrücken einmal kurz als er fertig war, bevor er das Tuch wieder zur Seite steckte.  
Erwin musste schmunzeln, während der kleinen Säuberungsaktion und zog Levi anschließend wieder an seine Schulter.  
Beide atmeten tief ein und aus, um den Duft des jeweils anderen in sich aufzunehmen.

Ohne zu sprechen, lauschte Levi Erwins langsam wieder ruhiger werdenden Atem und schlug die Augen.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an, genau hier zu liegen und diese starke Hand auf seinem Rücken zu spüren.

Sein Herz pochte ihm nach wie vor in der Brust und ihr Gespräch von eben wurde langsam wieder präsent in seinem Kopf.  
Der Druck in seiner Brust, diese ungute Vorahnung war nach wie vor da, doch in diesem Moment nicht das, worauf es ankam.  
Dieser Mann war alles, was in diesem Moment zählte. Erwin, sein Commander, der ihn aus dem Sumpf seines früheren Lebens herausgeholte, ihm seine Hand gereicht und einen neuen Weg aufgezeigt hatte.

An dem Tag, als er seine alten Weggefährten verloren hatte, zeigte Erwin ihm eine neue Perspektive.  
Er konnte nicht benennen, wie unglaublich intensiv diese Gefühle waren, die er für den Mann in seinen Armen empfand.  
Doch all diese Beweggründe und Empfindungen manifestierten sich in seinen nächsten Worten, die ihm schwer auf der Zunge lagen, aber unbedingt hinaus wollten.  
„Danke Erwin.", flüsterte er dem Blonden in sein Ohr und strich mit der Hand noch einmal zärtlich über Erwins Brust.  
Erwin brummte wohlig bei seinen Worten und blickte Levi tief in die Augen.

Ein leichtes, wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Erwins Augen schienen überzuquellen vor Zuneigung.  
Wieder mal war sein Commander umsichtig und scharfsinnig genug, um die tatsächliche Tragweite von Levis Worten zu begreifen und auf sich wirken zu lassen.  
Erwin beugte sich vor und gab dem Mann in seinen Armen einen sanften langen Kuss auf die Stirn, während er die Augen schloss.  
Levi senkte ebenfalls seine Lider, um dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl so gut wie möglich in seinem Gedächtnis einzufangen.

Denn ganz egal was auch kommen würde und egal was auf der anstehenden Expedition alles passieren könnte, nichts und niemand würde ihnen diesen Moment, so wie er jetzt gerade war – nämlich perfekt – wegnehmen können.

\--------- Ende --------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my small story, writing this really helped to process this chapter and kind of made it worse at the same time. But I guess that's exactly why we love Eruri so much, giving us this beautiful pain.  
Thanks for reading - Feedback is always appreciated :3


End file.
